The Heart Within
by Hang
Summary: Kenshin used to be ugly, (BUTT UGLY) now that Kaoru changed him, has she changed his personality too? Hehe Read and review why don't you ^_^Wut can I say? This is the ending! Last chapter. .^_^
1. Himura, Kenshin Himura

_At Kobayashi Highschool Hallway_

  


"Oh my gosh! Look Kaoru! That is the most ugliest guy I think I have ever seen!"said 17 Takani Megumi as a Red headed guy walked by.

"Come on. We have better things to worry about then ugliness,"replied Kamiya Kaoru also 17. 

"Yeah sure Kaoru. You got Sanosuke. Now that's a real catch!"shot back Megumi. 

"Oh be quiet. We have to head to homeroom. We're probably late."

"Hey guys!"yelled Misao (also 17)while running down the deserted hallway.

"Hey Misao. What's up?"greeted Kaoru.

"Oh my gosh! I just saw the ugliest guy ever! He had this ugly cross shaped scar on his head and bright red hair and wore a pink shirt and white khakis and oh that's just the start!"replied Misao while the three best friends were walking down the hallway.

"Misao! First of all, it's just a scar! Second of all, so what if the hair is red? There's plenty of peoples' who's hair is red, and does clothing really matter? The shirt was magenta by the way,"snapped back Kaoru.

"Well Kaoru, I gotta agree with Misao. That guy was pretty bad looking. But what I can't get is you have Sanosuke and your still defending this ugly guy? Sano would whoop his butt without a sweat,"said Megumi while opening the door to their home room class and behind the doors awaited Mr. Kamadeki.

Since Kaoru didn't have the time counter that, she just rolled her eyes.

_In Mr.Kamadeki's Classroom_

  


"Your late Kamiya, Takani, Makamachi. It's the second time this week. I am afraid that next time, you'll get afterschool detention. Understood?"said Mr. Kamadeki.

"Yes sir,"replied Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi at once then took their seats. 

"Now class, as I was saying, we have a new student here. His name is Himura, Kenshin Himura. I hope you give him a good welcoming and be nice to him,"announced Mr. Kamadeki.

"Yes sir,"murmured the class as Kenshin, who was standing against the blackboard, now took a seat next to Kaoru.

"Hey! My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you."whispered Kaoru who felt sorry for the guy, she really did.

"Hello Miss Kaoru. You probably know who I am,"whispered back Kenshin.

"Oh yes. Kenshin right? I think that means heart of sword,"said Kaoru.

"Yes it does,"replied Kenshin.

"Alright class,"Mr. Kamadeki's voice boomed. "Here is your assignment for the next month. You are to join up with one partner. I will be assigning those who will be pairing up. In fact, I'll pair you guys right now. Himura (Kenshin) and Kamiya (Kaoru), Makamachi (Misao) and Shinomori (Aoshi), Takani (Megumi) and Seta (Soujiro), Sasaki and Takahashi, Fukishima and Yamamoto, Aichi and Shimizu, Suzuki and Sagara (Sano), Miyagi and Arakaki, Hamada and Kawano, Hayashi and Kikuchi, Yoshida and Saitama, Aomori and Hokkaido, and last but not least Ibaraki and Toyama."

(Class groans) 

"Oh come on Mr.K! We gotta be in boy girl boy girl order?"asked Sano while jumping out of his seat.

"Yes Mr. Sagara. If you have a problem then don't take it out on me, take it out on yourself for getting an F,"replied Mr. Kamadeki unsarcastically.

"Nope. Not a problem at all (chuckle)."said Sano while sitting back in his seat while the class laughs.

"Nice Sagara,"whispered Megumi.

"Yep I thought so too,"said Sano not very confidently meanwhile the class was getting unruly.

"Settle down class,"yelled Mr. Kamadeki. "Your assignment will be on life. I'll let you choose what you want to write about just as long as the subject is under life. The bell is going to ring in about 3. . .2. . .1 class dismissed."

At the "class dismissed" part, everyone grabbed there books and ran out of the classroom as if running to the mall on 75% off days. (Shudders at the thought)

_In the hallway_

  


"Oh Kaoru I feel so sorry for you!"said Misao making a really sad face.

"Why would you be sorry for me?"asked Kaoru.

"Because you have to be _partnered_ up with _Kenshin Himura_,"said Megumi making a very disgusted face.

"So what? Its not like I am working with a Infected and demented thing,"countered Kaoru. 

"I think you'd be better off Kaoru,"said Misao.

"Whatever,"replied Kaoru almost annoyed. 'Sometimes I think they are just just . .'

"Oh come on Kaoru, with those zits on his face, those messed up clothes, that long NOT to mention red hair that looks like he never combed it, sandals that reveal disgusting bruised foot I mean if his foot are that bad then I wonder what his legs look like for peads sake! Ok never mind that part. .but onto the important part, your paired up with the new infected student if you can call it that,"said Megumi while Misao was making fake puking noises.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class,"said Kaoru who was just really grossed out.

As the rest of school continued, Kenshin was in all of Kaoru's classes and sat either next to her or somewhere near her because the seats were alphabetically arranged. You know, H. .I. .J. .K ok I think you'd know your ABCs.

_Outside of Kobayashi's Highschool_

  


"Come on guys! We better get our uniforms and hit cheerleading practice or we'll be late yet AGAIN!"said Kaoru.

"Oh relax,"said Megumi.

"No I think we'll get kicked off if we get another tardy!"said Misao worriedly.

'What afraid you'll get kicked off? Oh my gosh! She's my friend. How could I think that? OWW insides again!' "Naw, we're the best they've got,"Kaoru said. 

"Yes your right Kaoru now can get moving? I am starting to believe what Misao is saying,"said Megumi.

"What my opinion doesn't matter?"asked Kaoru putting on a fake hurt face. 

"Hmmm. . .I'll havta think about that. Give me oh I don't know 5 seconds . . 5. . 4. . 3. .2 . .1 ok it does matter! Ok? ok! Now let's get bouncin! Geesh,"replied Megumi.

"Thought so Megumi, thought so,"said Kaoru.

_In the locker room_

  


"Wow that cheer was great! We'll kick butt at the Year Round Competitive Cheer Competition!"yelled Misao while the cheer team was changing in the locker room.

"Yaw it was! Hopefully we'll be able to beat Nakamura's Cheer Squad!"said Megumi.

"Naw, guys I wouldn't sweat it. We know we're the best and they'll soon know it,"said fellow cheer member named Akina.

"High five G! (G=Girl)"yelled Misao. Akina and Misao did the old high five routine. 

"Hehe with such hyperness from Misao, I am glad that she can work it all off,"said Kaoru.

"We agree,"said the whole cheer squad.

  


__________________________________________________________________there you go! A story where Kenshin isn't the cutest guy ever. I myself was curious if Kaoru would love him even if he wasn't hott or cute. Well we'll soon know the answer won't we author? Wait, I'm the author! Lol Ok ok Next Chapter comin up as soon as um next week? Lol As soon as I have free time on my hands. There how does that sound?


	2. Just another girl who bases everything o...

_At the Kamiyas' house-6:30 pm_

  


"Kaoru! Where have you been?"yelled Mrs. Kamiya as Kaoru entered the house.

"Sorry mom. I went over to Megumi's house and Misao was there and we were practicing some routines for the Competition in 1 more month mom. I guess I forgot to call he he he,"replied Kaoru.

(Sigh) "Kaoru, when are you going to remember? I was worried sick! You better call next time or you'll be grounded and I won't be excepting anymore excuses. Your grades are down to a B- and your constantly doing nothing but coming over to your friends' houses or to parties or they're coming over here, waiting last minute to do your homework, skipping chores, and the more I think about it the more it shames me."

"Oh come on mom! Some of us like to have fun while we're still young!"

"Yes but too much fun is what worries me."

"Hey mom can we eat now? I'm hungry,"announced Yahiko. (Kaoru's 12 year old brother)

"Yeah sure. Set the table Kaoru,"replied Mrs.Kamiya.

"Oh sorry mom! I gotta do homework and stuff! Can Yahiko do it?"

"I'd rather eat with my fingers then do another thing that you were ordered to do. Don't you know I have been doing your chores for you?"

"Oh come on! Please??"begged Kaoru with the puppy dawgg pout. Now who could resist that?

"No!!"replied Yahiko looking annoyed. Obviously he can resist it.

"Fine. I'll do it geesh!"said Kaoru while setting out the forks and spoons and stuff.

"Thank you Kaoru,"said Mrs.Kamiya in exasperation. 

  


_Next day, Kobayashi's Highschool, Mr. Kamadeki's 11th grade class room_

  


"Ok class. What I want you to do today is work on the project that I gave you yesterday. Remember that you have one month to finish this so get working on it with your partner,"announced Mr. Kamadeki in a bored voice then turned to his laptop. Sounds like he's instant messenging someone. 

  


"Um hi Kenshin! How are you doing?"asked Kaoru politely.

"I am fine Miss Kaoru. How about you?"replied Kenshin.

"You don't have to call me Miss Kaoru. Just call me Kaoru!"

"Um ok Miss Kaoru."

  


"Never mind (chuckle) So what do you want to do our project and report on?"

"Whatever you would like Miss Kaoru. I don't mind."

"Um your not making this any easier! (Chuckle)So would you be okay if our project was on like looks?"said Kaoru. 'Oh my gosh what did I just say?!'

"Oh If you would like Miss Kaoru,"replied Kenshin turning red. No not just red, really red.

"Oh um well how about like we take someone, totally transform them and then we can um say see other's reactions and then um we can see if looks really matter in life and um oh I'm so sorry if I might have hurt your feelings. ."said Kaoru who felt that the conversation was getting worse every time she speaks a word.

"Oh no its ok Miss Kaoru. I get used to it."

"Well ok. How about we go over to my house and work on it? I mean no use doing it at school or anything."

"Ok Miss Kaoru. My schedule cooperates with that."replied Kenshin while thinking 'Just another girl who judges people based on looks.'

"Ok. So who would you like to transform?"asked Kaoru.

"I know what your thinking Miss Kaoru. I wouldn't mind being the one 'transformed'. Whatever you want,"replied Kenshin calmly as though he didn't care very much.

"Um ok,"said Kaoru.

  
  



	3. To the mall we go!

"Ok Kenshin. Would you like a ride back to my house? I don't have cheerleading practice today so you can catch a ride with me. Would that be okay with your family?"asked Kaoru while walking with Kenshin out of Kobayashi's Highschool and not even caring if people were staring at them. 

"Its ok. I bet my uncle won't mind,"replied Kenshin with a sad face.

"Ok. My car is this way,"said Kaoru while leading Kenshin to her Silver Lexus. "You can get in."

"ok,"said Kenshin while stepping into the Lexus.

The ride home to Kaoru's house was silent as though none of them wanted to speak to each other. Kaoru kept her eyes on the road and Kenshin's eyes were out the window. 

"Here we are!"said Kaoru while pulling into the driveway.

Kenshin didn't reply. He was staring at the big house in front of him. 

"Something wrong?"asked Kaoru.

"Oh nothing!"replied Kenshin.

  


_Inside the Kamiya's house_

  


"I know my house isn't much but we'll have all the things we need and stuff,"said Kaoru.

'Not big?! It reminds me of those rich celebrities' mansions on MTV's cribs except only half the size! This girl must not be very appreciative of what she has.'

"You can put your things over here."said Kaoru pointing at a glass table.

"Ok,"replied Kenshin while laying his things gently on the glass table afraid that he would break the table.

"So what would you like to start on?"asked Kaoru.

"Um whatever you want,"replied Kenshin.

"Hmm are you sure you want me to transform you?"asked Kaoru.

"I don't care. Looks don't matter to me. It doesn't matter what I look like,"replied Kenshin.

"Oh ok,"said Kaoru looking very ashamed of herself like Kenshin was giving her a lecture on looks. Well he sort of was. . "Let's hit the mall then!"

  


_At the Tokyo Mall_

"Hmm we'll be needing certain things."said Kaoru.

"You get whatever you want Miss Kaoru. I'll be sitting down over there waiting for you to finish."

When Kaoru did finish with her shopping an hour later, there was two big bags in her hand. Its contents? Hmm designer clothes, gel, tennis shoes, a 3 step thing for zits and oily skin, 5 pairs of socks, and chap stick. Now. .who might that be for? Well I for one have no idea. Ah hahaha!! Just kidding. 

  


"Um sorry to keep you waiting like that Kenshin!"said Kaoru.

"Oh its no problem. Do you need a hand with those bags?"

"Oh no! We are going to this place, its called Hair 2003! Its new and I heard they do good haircuts but before we do, I really have to ask our permission on this. Are you ok with um a haircut? Because its ok if your not I mean some people are comfortable with long hair and I don't want to ruin that for you if you were and . ." 

"Its ok. I need one anyway. Its getting really hot with my hair down and my bangs get in the way a lot."replied Kenshin. If he didn't speak up then I'm afraid Kaoru would have kept going on and on babble babble. (Sweat drop)

"Ok let's get going then!"said Kaoru cheerfully.

_Hair 2003_

  


"Hello Miss! Welcome to Hair 2003!"greeted a the lady who probably owned the place.

"Hello Ma'am! My friend needs a haircut!"said Kaoru.

"Oh dear! Indeed he does!"shrieked the lady. I don't think she has any manners. .Hey its just me thinking!

"Well what are you waiting for! Give him a haircut! Don't just stand there and stare or I'll take my friend to Monique's! (That's a french hair cut place. Hey! There might be some french people in Japan! I doubt so but who cares. This comes from my mind muh hahaha) Maybe they would give him some respect!"

"Oh I am so sorry! We'll get on it right away. In fact, I'll give him a haircut myself!"replied the lady deeply worried.

"Ok that's better,"said Kaoru who looked throughly satisfied.

"This way sir,"said the lady pointing to a seat.

  


_Half an hour later _

  


"Whoa-la! My master piece!"said the lady as though she hadn't got any sleep in days but also very proudly.

"Wow Kenshin! You look good!"said Kaoru who was blind-folded for the last half hour now looking at a new Kenshin who's hair now reached to the tip of his ears and bangs renewed and his hair looked very soft and shiny like silk. 'Yes good! Very good! Now all we gotta do is get rid of the clothes and the zits. You'll be perfect!' thought Kaoru.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru,"replied Kenshin blushing. "And thank you Ma'am!"

"Oh it's not a problem! That would be fifty yen please."

"Here you go."said Kaoru handing the lady the money.

  


_On the ride home to Kaoru's house_

"Miss Kaoru?"said Kenshin finally speaking up.

"Yes?"replied Kaoru looking off the road and turning to face Kenshin.

"I hope this isn't costing you anything. I surely wouldn't want that."

"Oh its no problem! Don't worry about it. I just have a guilty feeling about this. I mean we don't have to do this on you, we could do it on my brother Yahiko! He needs a make-over!"

"(chuckle)Isn't it too late now Miss Kaoru?"

"Well yes it is so I hope you don't mind Kenshin!"

"No I don't mind."

"Ok good!"said Kaoru while pulling into her driveway.

  


_In the house_

  


"Hey Kaoru!"greeted Mr.Kamiya.

"Hey dad!"replied Kaoru.

"Whose your friend?"asked Mr.Kamiya looking at Kenshin.

"His name is Himura, Kenshin Himura! We're doing a project together. Eventually we'll have to write a report but it's all good!"

"Hello Mr. Kamiya,"said Kenshin holding out a hand.

"Hello Kenshin! I believe your name means heart of sword?"replied Mr. Kamiya while shaking Kenshin's hands.

"Yes it does,"replied Kenshin quietly.

"Well we gotta get going now dad! Is mom or Yahiko home?"said Kaoru.

"No. Your mom took Yahiko to karate practice."replied Mr.Kamiya.

"Ok dad well we'll be heading upstairs."

_upstairs, Kaoru's room_

  


"Here's my room! Its been a long day hasn't it hehe,"said Kaoru while sinking into her furry chair. 

"Yes indeed it has been Miss Kaoru."replied Kenshin while taking a seat on the floor.

"Oh you don't have to sit on the ground! Here take a seat right here!"said Kaoru as soon as she saw Kenshin on the floor.

"Well ok,"said Kenshin while sinking into the chair in front of Kaoru. Another furry chair. (Its like a bean bag chair except softer and furry.)

"Hey Kenshin, Do you mind skipping school for 2 weeks?"asked Kaoru suddenly.

"What? What for?"asked Kenshin looking stunned.

"Well because we gotta give it some time for you to change."replied Kaoru blushing.

"I'll ask my uncle Hiko."said Kenshin.

"Ok here's the phone!"said Kaoru handing Kenshin a baby blue colored phone. 

"Ok."said Kenshin then dialed the numbers 784-2694. It took 3 rings for Hiko, Kenshin's uncle to pick up and when he did, the conversation went like this. Hiko: lo? Kenshin: Uncle Hiko? Hiko: Oh its you. What do you want? Kenshin: I was wondering if I could skip school for 2 weeks. My friend can bring the homework and tell me what's going on and stuff. Hiko: No you idiot! I can't afford to see your face more then I already have! Kenshin: Ok, bye Uncle Hiko. Hiko: (grunt) beep beep

"Oh so you can't,"said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry,"said Kenshin.

"Its ok. Hey I got it! You can wear a mask while your face starts to heal from you know and then when it does, we can start putting you into these clothes I bought for you! But then we gotta buy a wig because of your new hair and everything so how about . .yes that's it! Do you mind wearing a wig and a mask?"said Kaoru in a hurry.

"Oh its fine,"said Kenshin smiling. 'Great. A wig and a mask. Oh well who cares.'

"Perfect!!"squealed Kaoru then started digging out some things. 'He's nice. He doesn't care what people think. The total opposite of Sano and the others.'


	4. Dumped

"So Kenshin, do you want to stay for dinner or do you want me to give you a ride home?"asked Kaoru.

"Can you please give me a ride home. My uncle won't be happy if I stay out too late."

"Oh ok. Well before we do um here's your mask and here's some acne medication and you can use it for oily skin too. Its perfect!"said Kaoru.

"Ok Miss Kaoru."

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble so should we get moving?"said Kaoru.

"Sure."

"Ok then."said Kaoru. 

As they were in the Lexus. .

"Hey Kenshin? Why are you so nice?"asked Kaoru.

"What?"replied Kenshin.

"Why are you so kind and easy going?"

"I don't know. Maybe its my nature."

"Oh ok. Your not like other guys that's all."

"Does it make a big difference?"

"Yes it does. Your so different. And different is good. Not like some snobby brat."

"I am glad you think that way Miss Kaoru. Turn left."

"Tell me which house it is Kenshin."

"We're near it." 

"Ok."

"Its that one,"said Kenshin while pointing to a gray house.

"Oh ok."replied Kaoru while turning and driving up the driveway.

"Bye Kenshin. Thanks for coming over!"said Kaoru while Kenshin got out.

"No thank you miss Kaoru."replied Kenshin while smiling warmly. __

  


_The next day at school_

  


"Oh my gosh! I think Himura has finally taken a look in the mirror. .Don't you hun?"said Sano as Kenshin walked by wearing a mask and a wig (nobody recognized the wig though).

"Yeah whatever Sano,"replied Kaoru.

"Oh come on Kaoru! What have you done to the poor boy? I know you had something to do with this,"said Megumi.

"How did you know?"asked Kaoru.

"Because I saw you guys walking towards your car while I was heading out to my car. Duh!"replied Megumi.

"Oh,"said Kaoru.

"Yaw well I hope whatever your doing is working but a mask is not gonna!"said Sano.

"Shut up. You'll see!"replied Kaoru then walked off to class.

"When are you going to tell her? You can't keep this up you idiot!"said Megumi.

"I will I will!"replied Sano.

"Its better sooner then later you idiot!! Humph. I hope she won't be mad,"said Megumi.

"Mad at what?"asked Kaoru reappearing.

"What are you doing here?"said Megumi shocked.

"I forgot my books?"replied Kaoru.

"Well anyway, Sano has something he'd like to tell you."

"I do?!"

"Yes you idiot. Start on it."

"Ok well um Kaoru? There's no easy way for me to tell you this but I am moving away and since I'd like to keep my options open, 

"Wha. .wha. .what?"said Kaoru shocked and eyes filling with tears.

"I am moving and I would like to um keep my options open so this is a good bye? I hope you won't take this personally."

"Take it personally?! Your telling me not to take it personally?! Well FINE! I won't take it fucking personally!!"yelled Kaoru so loudly that students in the hall stopped dead in their tracks and started staring as Kaoru stomped away.

"You blew it you dumb idiot,"said Megumi then ran off to catch up with Kaoru.

  


_Mr. Kamadeki's class_

  


"Good morning class. You know what to do."said Mr. Kamadeki while turning to his laptop once more.

"So Kenshin. .have you been applying the medication?"asked Kaoru while blowing her noise with a tissue. 

"Yes I have Miss Kaoru."replied Kenshin.

"It'll only be for 2 weeks or less. Only when some results show."said Kaoru.

"Oh ok."

"So we should be able to write a report about 1 week after?"said Kaoru.

"Yes that would be fine,"said Kenshin.

"Ok."

  


_1 week went by. Kenshin's acne gets better. Almost clearing up. Then another week went by and it is gone. Hurray!! Thats some good acne medicine. .If some of you don't believe these miracle results. . I am asking you to bear with me! Kenshin and Kaoru are the good friends by the way. . _

  


"Wow Kenshin! Its gone! So tomorrow you'll be able to take the mask off. Do you mind wearing tennis shoes and these clothes?"said Kaoru on a Sunday when Kenshin was at her house once more.

"I don't mind,"replied Kenshin who was also amazed how fast his acne vanished.

"Ok. Here you go! I have been saving these for you."said Kaoru while handing Kenshin the clothes she had bought him at the mall.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru."

"No problem! You can take that wig off if you want (chuckle)"

"Aww It was getting comfortable!"said Kenshin jokingly.

(Kaoru giggles)

_Next day at school . . . ._


	5. Kenshin's a hottie!

"Hey Kaoru!"greeted Misao when Kaoru joined Megumi and her at the front of the school.

"Hey G! (G=girl)"replied Kaoru.

"Hi Kaoru. I hope Kenshin didn't give you zits or something!"said Megumi then gave Misao a high five while cackling.

"Oh shut up you guys. Wait til you see him now,"replied Kaoru, half annoyed.

"Oh well. Anyway, I am paired up with that geeky Aoshi and I tell you I don't like it one bit! Its creepy and urgh if anyone finds out I am like uh,"said Misao sounding disgusted but really, I don't think she was hehe. .

"Yeah, I heard he's friends with Zit boy ova there,"added Megumi.

"Who's Zit boy?"asked Kaoru sort of confused.

"Duh Kaoru! Don't you pay attention when we talk?"asked Misao.

"Most likely I probably don't,"said Kaoru.

"Great. It's Himura you idiot! You know, Zit boy, cuz of his zits? Or maybe Zitzurai X ah hahahaha!!"said Megumi. 

"Zitzurai X?"said Kaoru deeply confused. "What's that got to do with Kenshin?!"

"You don't get it? That new show Rurouni whatever its name is is also known as Samurai X. My brother watches it all the time when its on. Anyway, Megumi and I thought that cross shape scar on his cheek resembled an X and since he had zits, you know, Zitzurai X!"explained Misao.

"Oh. Well thats very nice of you guys. Your so creative."said Kaoru sarcastically.

"Yeah we know we are. You gotta join in the fun Kaoru! Isn't that right Megumi?"replied Misao. "Megumi?"

"Huh what?"said Megumi while staring at something or more like someone . 

"What are you staring at?"asked Misao.

"Who is that hottie?"asked Megumi still staring.

"Where?"asked Misao.

"There!"replied Megumi while pointing at someone by Aoshi.

"Hey isn't that. .Kenshin? My partner? Hehehe. ."said Kaoru but what she said lies on deaf ears as at the moment Megumi and Misao were staring at Kenshin and Aoshi.

"That's my partner Aoshi! He looks hott too. . ."said Misao.

"Not as hott as that guy next to him!"said Megumi.

"That's Kenshin you idiot!"said Kaoru a bit annoyed.

"What?! Wow what did you do to him Kaoru?"said Megumi shocked yet pleased.

"Um that's my lil secret,"replied Kaoru.

"Whatever you did, it worked!"said Megumi.

"I thought you thought that he was Zitzurai X. .and Misao, I thought Aoshi was a geek. .that you didn't like it one bit. ."said Kaoru. 

"I didn't until I saw how hott he was!"replied Misao.

"What? You spent 2 weeks with him and your saying you didn't recognize his 'hottness' until now?"snapped Kaoru.

"Yes I'm saying that."replied Misao. 

"We should call them over here."said Megumi still staring.

"HEY HIMURA! AOSHI!! COME OVER HERE!!"screamed Misao.

"Huh? What do they want?"asked Aoshi.

"I think they want us to come over there. I'd rather not but Miss Kaoru is there,"said Kenshin.

"So? She's the one who shallowly changed you into this,"said Aoshi.

"I know but I can't help but like her,"said Kenshin.

"Maybe we can teach her a lesson. Hmmm your report is on how looks matter in life or not right?"said Aoshi.

"Yeah,"replied Kenshin.

"So, now that your transformed, I mean the clothes, the hair, the face, all that stuff, you can turn the tables! Pretend to be snotty and a fag like those girls are. Then Kaoru will see what she's done to you! This could be your report."said Aoshi. 

"What?"said Kenshin confused.

"Just be rude and inconsiderate no matter what!"said Aoshi.

"Oh ok. So how's this supposed to be a lesson?"asked Kenshin.

"Oh I don't know just do it anyway."replied Aoshi.

Ok me here! If you don't understand, its like Kaoru changed Kenshin on purpose to make him look good and for the report right? Well Kenshin and Aoshi know that so Aoshi wants to turn the tables around. Like Kenshin be a shallow and stuff and then Kaoru's gonna realize what she's done and that looks can change a person AND that hehehe just figure it out on the way dude.

"Well ok. I'll do it for a week but my hair is as hard as a rock!"said Kenshin referring to the amount of gel he put in his hair this morning.

"Good."said Aoshi. "Start right now."

"Wah?"

"They're calling you over."

"They're calling you too!"

"I don't want to go."

"You better!"

"Fine."

"Hey Aoshi!"greeted Misao as Kenshin and Aoshi joined the girls.

"Hey Kenshin . ."greeted Megumi putting on a seductive smile.

"Hey babe!"said Kenshin. 

"Hi."said Aoshi.

"What the heck Kenshin?"said Kaoru a bit freaked out.

"Oh you know what I mean,"replied Kenshin putting on a heart breaking smile and poutty lips. 'I'll never get used to this. It stinks!!!! Argh! What did I do to get myself into this mess. .MOU!'

"What?!"yelled Kaoru. 'What the heck?! He's turned into a. .a . . oh my gosh! I hope not. .'

"That's what I'm talking about hehehehe. ."said Megumi while reaching to touch Kenshin's gelled hair.

"Hey! Don't touch my hair! Its very imp. (Important) ok? Geesh."said Kenshin in a snotty tone. (He'll be using that tone a lot. Don't worry there's a 'Kenshin' in there somewhere ^_^)

"Oh, I'm so sorry. .will you _ever_ forgive me?"said Megumi.

"Oh I just gotta puke!"yelled Kaoru. 

"So Aoshi. .how's your project in Mr. Kamadeki's class?"asked Misao.

"You should know that. You're my partner,"said Aoshi quietly.

"Oh hehe my mistake!"said Misao. 'I'm an idiot!'

"Yeah,"replied Aoshi not showing any interest at all.

"We gotta go yaw know? Like run to class cuz I'm sure we're late!"said Kaoru. 'Why do they have to do this now? Flirt flirt flirt. More like puke puke puke for me. Wish Sano were here though and I wish Megumi would back off of Kenshin! ARGH! Even though she's my friend I feel like strangling her! Wait, am I falling for Kenshin?'

"That girl over there's gotta point. What's her name again?"said Kenshin.

"WHAT'S MY NAME AGAIN?! I'VE ONLY BEEN YOUR PARTNER FOR WUT 2 WEEKS!!!!!!!!! ARGH!"yelled Kaoru obviously very disgusted while stomping off to go to class. 'No I am not falling for HIM!'

"I was just. ."started Kenshin but Aoshi glared at him. "Geesh what's wrong with her? Prissy Missy."

"Ah hahahaha wait, hey! That's our friend your talking about!"said Misao.

"Do I look like I care?"asked Kenshin.

"No you obviously don't hun. Be a dear and walk me to class Kenshin . ."said Megumi.

"No. _You_ be a babe and walk _me_ to class."replied Kenshin in that snot tone.

"Oh playing hard are you? Ok I'll let you win this time. Hehe let's go hun!"

'Maybe I should start small on Aoshi. Being Megumi is kinda slutty!' "Hey Aoshi since we're the only ones left, do you wanna walk to class together?"asked Misao when Megumi and Kenshin walked away, Megumi's hand in Kenshin's. Kenshin's thoughts? 'I feel like ARGH! I would rather walk with Miss Kaoru!!' there you go! Hehe now back to Misao and Aoshi. .

'Should I or should I not. This girl 'Misao' seems like a brat to me. I'll give her a chance. .I guess.' "Sure." was the reply Aoshi gave the heart pounding Misao. 

"Great! Let's go then!"said Misao obviously very happy. 


	6. Megumi's a slut! Kaoru goes jealous

_Mr.Kamadeki's class once more hehe_

  


'Oh why does Megumi have to hang all over Kenshin and leave me with her partner? ARGH if she wasn't my friend I would strangle her!!'thought Kaoru while looking at Megumi and Kenshin. 

"So um Kaoru, how's your project going?"asked Megumi's partner Soujiro.

"Oh its going fine. Thanks for asking Soujiro! How's yours going?"replied Kaoru trying very hard to keep her temper down. Oh what the heck? She said that through clenched fists and a very fake smile. 'OH I'M GONNA STRANGLE MEGUMI ANY SECOND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Oh I wouldn't call it our project. Megumi makes me do all the work but other then that the project is going fine."replied Soujiro staring at Megumi and Kenshin while giving an almost disgusted look.

'So he thinks so too?' "Oh well, you gotta make her do the work too,"said Kaoru while giving Megumi the death glare though Megumi didn't notice.

"Oh Kenshin. . Would you like to come to cheer practice to watch me play?"asked Megumi in that still very disgusting seductive voice.

"Um I'll take a rain check,"replied Kenshin who was as annoyed as Kaoru was but was hiding it pretty well unlike Kaoru.

"Oh but you must!"said Megumi.

"No thanks. I would rather not. I have a _very_ busy schedule you know."replied Kenshin once more and again in that snotty tone.

"Come on Himura it'll be fun!"said Misao while joining the group.

"You heard what she said Kenshii. ."added Megumi.

"Do you want to come too Aoshi?"asked Misao hopefully but that little ball of hope died.

"No thank you."was Aoshi's calm, almost a whisper, showing no interest reply.

"Oh, maybe some other time then,"said Misao.

'Oh come on Misao! Your giving up hope too soon!'thought Kaoru while realizing once more Misao's crush on Aoshi. 'Strange she didn't like Aoshi from two weeks ago! Or maybe she did and was just faking the whole 'Aoshi's a geek' thing??'

"Please Kenshii?"pleaded Megumi once more.

"I said I have a busy schedule!"replied Kenshin.

"Oh come on Kenshii!"said Megumi refusing to give up.

"Does she ever give up?"whispered Soujiro to Kaoru.

"I don't think so,"whispered back Kaoru. "Oh come on Kenshin! Just go!" Kaoru then said, a bit annoyed.

"Ok!"said Kenshin almost immediately then saw Aoshi's glare once more. "I mean, I'll see about it. Aoshi and I'll be there."

"WHAT?!"yelled Aoshi. That was the loudest voice the group ever heard Aoshi use.

"Eeeee!! Great!! Kenshii I knew you'd do it for me!!"yelled Megumi while throwing her arms around to hug Kenshin but luckily for Kaoru's temper, Kenshin pushed her away saying "Hey! Don't go there!" What was Megumi's reaction? She smiled a big smile and threw her head back and cackled like nobody's fool.

"So Soujiro, would you like to come to?"asked Kaoru suddenly and everyone froze by her question.

'Is she dumb or what?'thought Megumi.

"Oh I have football practice."replied Soujiro cheerfully.

"Oh! So you'll be there anyways!"said Kaoru while putting on a big smile.

"Yeah,"replied Soujiro.

"Well it's a plan then! We can meet on the field and then go catch a bite to eat!"said Misao cheerfully. 'More time with Aoshi!!'

"Yeah! Good idea Misao,"said Megumi.

"Um yeah whatever,"said Kenshin.

  


_On the football field_

  


"Glad you guys could make it!"said Kaoru when Kenshin and Aoshi joined Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao and once again, Megumi is hanging all over Kenshin.

"Ok, we need all members of the cheer squad over here!"yelled coach Saitoh.

"Oh, coach is calling us, we gotta go! See you in a bit!"said Misao while taking a quick glance towards Aoshi.

"You guys can sit on the benches behind us!"said Megumi.

"Oh fine then,"said Kenshin.

'Cheer practice went okay but Megumi kept trying to do flips and stuff that would make her shirt go up so reveal her underwear and uh I won't go into details. Kenshin and Aoshi were offered a spot on the team. Kenshin and Aoshi obviously proved to not only coach Makoto but to us all that they are dead fast and very good at catching the balls that fly their way. They are the best on the team which I might mention is a relief to not only Coach Makoto but to the whole school as our football team is the worst ever. Kenshin accepted Coach Makoto's offer but Aoshi was a lot of work to convince but eventually, we got him to join. (Luckily) Now we might have the best football team ever! And best of all for me and Misao and I guess Megumi, we get to see Kenshin and Aoshi in school AND after school! Too bad Soujiro couldn't make it.'thought Kaoru while thinking back to cheer practice. 

"Kaoru you there?"asked Misao.

"Oh what?"replied Kaoru while spilling her chocolate shake all over herself.

"Oh Kaoru you clumsy girl!"said Megumi while laughing.

"I don't think that's funny one bit Megumi! Honestly, you call yourself . ."started Misao but was interrupted by Kaoru who put her hand over Misao's mouth to prevent her from saying anything that might anger Megumi but Kaoru herself was angry too.

"I have to agree with Miss. . I mean Misao,"said Kenshin calmly.

"Come on Kaoru let's go see what we can do about that,"said Misao helpfully.

"Oh its okay Misao but I'll go home and change,"said Kaoru who was very thankful of Misao's kindness instead of Megumi's laughter.

"Ok,"said Misao then looked at Megumi. "Do you think you can give me a ride? I'd appreciate it very much."

"Yeah its ok. Maybe you can come over and stay over night if you'd like,"said Kaoru.

"Ok, my parents would be okay with it though could we stop by my house and pick up my stuff?"replied Misao.

"Yeah. No problem,"said Kaoru.

"Your leaving I suppose?"asked Megumi.

"Yeah,"replied Misao, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Ok, its just you and me Kenshii. ."said Megumi sounding happier.

"Uh right . ."said Kenshin. "Miss. . I mean Kaoru, do you mind giving me a ride?"

"I'm sure Megumi can give you one! I mean you guys are practically glued to each other!"replied Kaoru sounding very very cold and feeling very very jealous.

'Why is she acting this way? This isn't the Kaoru I knew.'thought Kenshin while blushing furiously.

"Oh I'm sorry Kenshin! I didn't mean that,"said Kaoru, obviously realizing what she just blurted out. Everyone in Miyake's Shakes and Ice Cream hang out was staring at them.

"There's nothing to look at!"yelled Kaoru then the customers looked away returning to their conversations then blushed at her 2nd outburst.

"Let's go Kaoru,"said Misao then took Kaoru by the hand and left the shop.


	7. Rurouni Kenshin

"Thanks Misao. I bet I would have said things I'd regret if you hadn't pulled me away,"said Kaoru quietly when they were out of the shop and in Kaoru's lexus. 

She knew how much Misao wanted to stay with Aoshi but gave it up for her. 'She's a loyal friend.'

"It's no problem Kaoru,"replied Misao putting a big smile on her face as though nothing went wrong.

"Oh give it up. I know you wanted to stay with Aoshi every second,"said Kaoru.

"Well true but I didn't want to hang around Megumi. I'm serious, Megumi is acting like a slut,"said Misao who thought back to the moments when Megumi and Kenshin hung around each other. 

"Yeah,"sighed Kaoru. 'Why did Kenshin choose her? Why not me?'

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Oh wha?"

"Do you _like_ Kenshin?"

"What?! Where would you get that freakishly crazy idea?"replied Kaoru then giggled.

"Uh its kinda obvious? You get that jealous look when you see Megumi around Kenshin."

"Oh. Ok maybe I am falling for him. Big deal."

"The point is, why do you like him now? Is it because he became a total hottie?"

"Misao, I don't know how to answer that,"replied Kaoru, dumbstruck.

"Well the first time you met him, you were nice to him because you felt sorry for him. Then you offered to change his looks for some lame school project. Now that he's hott, your becoming a jealous hag because Megumi is hanging all over Kenshin. Tell me if I'm right Kaoru."

There was a very long pause. It felt as though time had stopped for Kaoru and Kaoru was feeling like she was worse then Megumi. "Well, um I don't know what to say Misao. Maybe your right. Maybe I am worse then Megumi (shivers) but his looks aren't all of what I liked about him. I liked his personality until this morning. Maybe it's all my fault. Maybe I would have never considered even becoming friends with him since he was so ugly. Maybe. ."trailed off Kaoru but Misao interrupted.

"Do you want to get the old Kenshin back?"

"Heck yeah I do!!"

"Well, its gonna be hard. He's practically worse then Megumi and you combined!"

"Uh, no comment."

"Oh be quiet. You know what I speak of is true."

"So what are you saying? That I should become a bigger flirt then Megumi?"

"Heck no! Then I'd be more disgusted then I am now."

"So I should hang with some other boy and play hard to get?"

"Heck no!"

"So I should just give him up?"

"Heck no!"

"Uh so what should I do?"

"You should be you. Pretend that nothing happened. Pretend that Megumi isn't all over Kenshin. Don't let your temper rise. Act normal for peads sake."

"Um I can go with that."

"Hopefully!"

"Hey, how the heck did you change Misao? Not to be rude but you always made fun of everyone and everything that wasn't all that perfect."

"Um I started watching Rurouni Kenshin. Aka Samurai X. Hehehe."

"Rurouni Kenshin? Who's the main Character?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Do you not find that freaky?! The same name as Kenshin!!"

"Uh, sorta but not really."

"So how the heck can a show change you?"

"You learn important qualities from it."

"Oh. Maybe I'll check this show out."

"You should."said Misao as Kaoru pulled into the huge driveway leading to a house similar to Kaorus'.

"Ok go get your stuff. I'll be waiting in the car. It won't take long, will it Misao?"

"No. Just 5 minutes."

"Ok."

_10 minutes later_

"What took you so long?"asked Kaoru who had been sitting in the lexus for 10 minutes.

"Oh I just had to find some things,"replied Misao.

"Ok."said Kaoru who had spent the last ten minutes thinking about what Misao had just advised and told her. 'Maybe I should take her advice. Dang she changed so much. Misao used to be a clone of Megumi!'

"So what should we do about Megumi? We can't hang around her while she's acting all _you know_. I'll puke one of these days you know!"said Misao.

'Well maybe she didn't change completely. She's still the Misao I know but in a good way.' "Give her some time. Maybe she'll realize how she's acting."

"What if she doesn't?"

"You'll give her a talk. Hehe."

"Um whatever."said Misao while they arrived at Kaoru's house and Kaoru parked her car next to her mother's INFINITI. (That's the name of the car)

"So where's your stuff?"asked Kaoru when they got out of the car.

"It's in mah duffel bag."replied Misao.

"Aight,"said Kaoru.

"Are you willing to carry it for me?"asked Misao jokingly.

"Sure. 15 bucks right here in my hand and I will!"replied Kaoru.

"I'll carry it myself if you don't mind then hehe,"said Misao.

_In the Kamiyas' house_

"Hey, my parents aren't home. Seems they have to work overtime or something,"said Kaoru while putting down a note her parents left her.

"Is your kid brother gone too?"asked Misao.

"No, I'm right here hehehe,"said Yahiko in an evil way while sneaking up on Misao.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me Lil G!"yelled Misao. 

"Hey I'm no girl!"snapped Yahiko.

"Duh! Lil G? Guy or girl can be used for G? Duh!"said Misao half giggling and high fiving Kaoru.

"Oh, I knew that!"said Yahiko while walking into the kitchen, sort of blushing but not much.

"Come on! Let's go to my room,"said Kaoru.

_Kaoru's room_

"You've finally cleaned it up!"said Misao when they reached Kaoru's room.

"Yeah I know! I cleaned It last month. It was messy but now I can manage to make it clean and sparklin!"replied Kaoru while plopping down on her king size bed.

"Dang how many pillows do you need?"asked Misao.

"What? Like your bed isn't like this,"said Kaoru.

"Yeah my bed is like that but not with that much pillows!"said Misao.

"What can I say? I'm a pillow person."

"Ok well so what did happen in the ice cream/shakes shop?"asked Misao.

"What happened?"asked Kaoru while getting books out of her bag.

"Well you know, your temperature just blew. That doesn't happen very often. And practically screaming at Kenshin?"

"I don't know. I'll try to control my temper I guess."said Kaoru half blushing.

"Hopefully,"said Misao.

"Still I can not believe one tv show changed you Misao."said Kaoru while throwing Misao a pencil and grabbing one for herself. "Some people would have to like have hundreds of lectures for that sort of thang."

"I know! Me either. But Rurouni Kenshin teaches you so much stuff,"said Misao.

"Um ok,"said Kaoru still wondering how.

"Let's get started on our homework now,"said Misao now looking at the sack load of homework the teachers gave them.

"Yeah but you have to answer this question for me, Did you like Aoshi from the beginning or did you just pretend that you hated his guts?"asked Kaoru.

"Ok ok fine, I liked Aoshi since I first set eyes on the guy. The only reason I decided to admit it now was because Megumi thought Kenshin was hott and since Aoshi is a friend of Kenshin's then I won't have Megumi breathing down my neck about Aoshi."admitted Misao, her face really red. No, too red.

"Its ok Misao. I guess we _are_ really shallow,"said Kaoru.

"Yeah. Agreed."

With that said, they finished their homework, which took 4 hours. No one said they were bright geniuses! After that they ate dinner with Yahiko since Kaoru's parents still didn't get home. It was a normal thing though. And last but not least, spent hours talking and talking. Misao slept in the room that was connected to Kaoru's. The room was small but close to Kaoru's bed. They kept on talking about everything. Well little did they know that they were being listened to. Yahiko installed a two way thing that lets him hear what they talk about. Kaoru found out though. Lucky for Kaoru she found out early too. After that incident, Kaoru and Misao continued to talk until Misao went to sleep snoring leaving Kaoru to think about a special someone. .. . . ... . ... . . 

_the next day_ Operation 'Ignore Megumi the flirt'


	8. Uh Misao spazzs out

"Wake up Kaoru!"yelled Misao through Kaoru's left ear.

"Kenshin, I would be glad to marry you. ."said Kaoru, sleep talking.

"What? I am not Kenshin! Oh you must be sleep talking. Dreaming of Kenshin are you? Hehe your as big of an idiot as me!"said Misao sighing. 'Dreaming about marriage already?'

"Hey who are you calling an idiot?!"yelled Kaoru while wiping drool off her cheek.

"Hey finally! We're gonna be late. Hurry up!"said Misao.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks to you, I missed my wedding day,"said Kaoru.

"That was a dream foo!"said Misao.

"So what? Now I know which wedding dress to chose when I marry Kenshin hehe,"said Kaoru admiringly.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and do whatever you do in the morning,"said Misao while rolling her eyes.

  


_Downstairs, Breakfast!_

  


"Morning Kaoru! Misao!"greeted Mr. Kamiya.

"Morning dad,"said Kaoru while helping herself to a muffin.

"Morning Mr. K,"said Misao while also helping herself to a muffin.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you,"said Mrs. Kamiya.

"EWW!"yelled Kaoru and Misao altogether as they spit out a piece of the muffin.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"yelled Kaoru then gulping down a glass of water, Misao doing the same.

"My specialty,"said Yahiko.

"What?"asked Misao with a horror-strucked face.

"He's kidding girls,"said Mr. Kamiya.

"I'm sorry girls! I thought I put out chocolate muffins that I just baked!,"said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Ah hahahahaha!!"roared Yahiko with laughter.

"You had something to do with this,"said Kaoru, her voice turning devilish.

"I hahaha left hahaha the hahaha month hahaha old hahahaha muffins out hahahaha!!"Yahiko managed to say through giggles and wiping tears from his eyes from the laughter.

"On purpose probably,'"mumbled Kaoru.

"Your right! Hahahahhaha!!"said Yahiko still laughing.

"Mom! Dad! Aren't you gonna do something about this?!"screamed Kaoru but wasn't exactly heard because Mr and Mrs. Kamiya were laughing too.

"We're late! Let's get moving Kaoru!"said Misao checking out her watch.

"Oh fine,"said Kaoru then she and Misao ran out of the house and into the lexus.

"Sorry bout that Misao! My brother is such a pain,"said Kaoru.

"Hehe I know! Brothers!"replied Misao.

"Yeah,"said Kaoru.

"So are you going do what I told you to do yesterday?"asked Misao.

"Yeah! I'll try it out,"said Kaoru. 'It'll be impossible though.'

"Yeah but for you? It'll be impossible,"said Misao.

"Exactly what I was thinking,"mumbled Kaoru.

"Ok we have to run to class! We're minutes late,"said Misao while opening the door to the Lexus and running right straight to the school forgetting her school bag.

"Yeah well I'll just grab this and oops! Huh?"said Kaoru while grabbing Misao's bag. 'Dang! Its her Aoshi Diary! Aoshi Diary? Well it's the name on the book! I should NOT read this! Oh too tempting! Hmm, _day one, I met Aoshi. He's a total hottie! I get to be his partner in Mr. Kamadeki's class too! Its not just because he's hott though. He's different from anyone I ever met. There's just something about him! I hope he likes me too. ._ Wow! I hope Aoshi likes Misao too. Judging by this Aoshi Diary, she likes him more then she's ever liked anyone! Oh gosh I gotta get to class. AHH!'

_ Mr. Kamadeki's class_

"Kamiya your late,"said Mr. Kamadeki and the whole class looks up from their work or chatter.

"Sorry Mr. Kamadeki!"replied Kaoru struggling to keep Misao's and her school bags on each shoulder. "I spilled my stuff all over and it took a while to clean up."

"Very well. Congratulations Kamiya. You've earned detention with me after school said Mr. Kamadeki in his same old bored voice.

"Oh ok,"said Kaoru who's shoulders were hurting too much and the bags were getting heavier by the minute that she couldn't really argue with it.

"Oh Kaoru I'm so sorry! I forgot about my bag and I ran all the way up to the school afraid to be tardy and oh I'm so sorry!"said Misao. 

"Its nothing,"said Kaoru sullenly.

"By the way, you could have just stuffed your bag and my bag in yours or my locker instead of carrying it all the way here,"said Misao.

"Oh,"replied Kaoru quietly. 

"You silly girl! Ah hahaha! First you spill a chocolate shake on yourself and now this! Ah hahaha! When are you going to be more careful?"said Megumi and started cackling. "Don't you agree with me Kenshii dear?"

"Um . . no,"said Kenshin.

"Megumi just shut the fuck up,"said Kaoru who's temper had been going up every second Megumi was talking. 

"Ah hahaha! Whatever!"said Megumi while trying to take a lock of hair away from Kenshin's face but couldn't because Kenshin pushed her away.

"I'm going to go over there,"said Kaoru who was trying her best to ignore Megumi and Kenshin flirting.

"I'll go with you,"said Misao who was looking around trying to find Aoshi but couldn't. 'He's nowhere in sight!'

"Ok!"said Soujiro looking up from his book.

"You didn't have to Misao,"said Kaoru.

"What do you mean?"asked Misao. 

"I know you wanted to hang with Aoshi,"said Kaoru.

"Well, true but I don't want to sit there watching Megumi throw everything she's got and more at Kenshin,"said Misao. "Plus I didn't see Aoshi anywhere in sight!"

Well little did they know that Aoshi was sitting on the ground reading a book 30 inches away from them hearing their conversation clearly. 'Haha. I knew it. Desperate prep.'he thought.

"Oh. So what are you going to do about Aoshi,"asked Kaoru.

"I don't know. He seems so distant from me. He must not have a thing for cheerleaders,"replied Misao who felt really really really really really really sad and let down which was unusual for Kaoru or any other person. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry Misao! Just give it time,"said Kaoru who was worried. Her reliable and very perky friend was crying and down in the dumps.

'She would . .cry? Why is she crying?'thought Aoshi seeing the tears falling from Misao's face.

"Its not that. Its that I have no chance with Aoshi. He just treats me as though I'm some freakin prep which I do admit that I am but I am more then that! If only he'd give me a chance. I'll show him!"said Misao while wiping tears away from her face.

"Yeah. Just because we are cheerleaders doesn't mean we're Megumi,"said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, she's our friend,"said Misao.

"I know but still. She's acting like a fag and no one likes it,"Said Kaoru in defense.

"True,"said Misao.

There was silence as each of the girls drifted off to an awkward silence and thinking.

"She cried for me? Silly girl. I treat her like a freakin prep because she is a freakin prep. Not only that but living in six hundred thousand dollar houses and not appreciating around them. They would know how hard of a life that we live if they went a day in our shoes. They would know that Kenshin and I get beaten up by our drunken Uncles and kept company by our crazy aunts. We're neighbors after all and our house barely fits 2 people."said Aoshi who was not aware of it but said those things out loud.

"What?"said Misao breaking the silence between her and Kaoru. "Did Aoshi say that?"

"Hi Aoshi,"said Kaoru finally aware that he was sitting on the ground also away from everyone.

"You know what Aoshi?! You 'judge' everyone before you get to even know them! I didn't know that you had to live that hard of a life! You hide behind your little shadow calling everyone preps! If you told me those things, I wouldn't have thought you any different! I do appreciate the things around me! Your too busy judging me to realize that!"yelled Misao in anger for many reasons. The whole class, having heard Misao yell out loud, turned their way. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"screamed Misao and at that, the class looked away. Mr. Kamadeki took a glance toward Misao then went back to his computer.

Aoshi, too shocked to reply, one from realizing he said that out loud and two because Misao had just said those things to him. So was Kaoru. 'Kenshin has been beaten up by his drunken uncle? Kenshin has a drunken uncle? Is that why he has all those bruises on his hands and legs? What is going on?'

  
  



	9. Turn around

One thing was on Kaoru's mind right now. She went up behind Kenshin and wrapped her arms around him. Much to Megumi's horror. Kenshin was as surprised as Megumi was.

"Oh Kenshin. ."was all Kaoru could say then started crying.

"Is there something wrong Miss Kaoru?"asked Kenshin, still shocked.

Kaoru didn't reply, she just felt like holding on to him. Never once did she think that

Kenshin would be in that kind of situation.

"Miss Kaoru?"said Kenshin again.

"I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you my precious,"whispered Kaoru. She waited for a reply. Minutes came by, still no reply so she pulled her arms awau and walked away from everything. 

'Kaoru what?'thought Megumi. 'I should have realized this all along. Oh I'm so sorry Kaoru. .'

Kenshin just sat there, no blinking, no thinking, no nothing. He's still quite shocked.

_Meanwhile Misao had her problems to deal with_

  


"You don't live a hard life! You wouldn't know how it feels,"replied Aoshi coldly.

"Well you know what? You could have told someone. I would have been glad to help you! I . .I really like you. I would do. .do any th . .th. .thing for you Ao. .Aoshi,"said Misao who couldn't really believe that she said that to Aoshi Shinomori but then was happy to let it all out. 'Mission accomplished' she whipered, she couldn't bear to stay and hear what Aoshi was going to say so she walked away. 

Kaoru and Misao met up in the girl's bathroom. (Figures) 

"Hey Kaoru,"greeted Misao.

"Hey Misao,"replied Kaoru.

"What happened?"asked Misao.

"What do you mean what happened?"asked Kaoru.

"You don't usually go to the girl's bathroom unless you have to go to the bathroom or put on make up. I don't see you doing either of those things so what happened,"said Misao.

"I told Kenshin that I. .I well. .that I loved him. I don't know what came over me but the thought of him getting hurt struck me so badly,"said Kaoru softly then a tear came rolling down her cheek.

"Ahem. .well your not the only one. ."said Misao who went blushing.

"Let me guess, you told Aoshi?"said Kaoru.

"Yeah,"replied Misao.

"What is today anyway? Let out your feelings day or a Nightmare,"said Kaoru. "I waited for a reply but there was nothing."

"Oh Kaoru. .I walked away too fast. I doubt that Aoshi would feel the same way,"she said then chuckled a bit.

"We are really fools aren't we,"said Kaoru.

"Love sick fools,"said Misao then the two girls chuckled.

A week went by, Kaoru and Kenshin still haven't said anything to each other and Misao and Aoshi didn't either. The time had come to turn in their reports for the project Mr. Kamadeki assigned them Kaoru went up to Kenshin and said, I'll write the report then left. That was really the only contact between those two. Same with Aoshi and Misao except Aoshi was going to write it.

Would anyone like to know what Kaoru had written on her report? She read her report the whole class without any fear. 

  


"_Hey, this is Kaoru here. Kenshin and I did a project on looks and how that mattered in life. I deliberately transformed Kenshin into a hott guy and right now, I apologize for that. I really do love you Kenshin. I was just too shallow to realize it. I'm sorry for everything. As for this my report on looks and how it matters in the world, truly, when I transformed Kenshin, he was no longer 'Kenshin.' He was the oh so hot guy that girls did think was cute. Along with the new looks, Kenshin changed his personality. And I feel horrible for that. I hope he's still in there and that looks is another shallow way to judge someone. Thanks for listening to my report." _Kaoru read out loud then took a seat. The whole class clapped loudly for her, some even stood up and clapped. This is a new Kaoru they thought.

'Kaoru. .'thought Kenshin. 

"Good good. Now Aoshi and Misao, who's going to read you report?"said Mr. Kamadeki. 'That is touching, the report that Kamiya did. .'

"I will,"said Aoshi softly then got up infront of the class. _"My partner was Misao Makamachi. We did a project on how long you can live without love. Truly, in tests shown, monkeys can only survive without love for 3 days. So we turned that into something but that something is not important right now. If a monkey can live without love for 3 days then I have no clue how I have lived. All these years, my mom died and so did my dad leaving me to live with my drunken uncle and crazy aunt. It wasn't really a pleasant stay but I appreciated it anyway. All these years without love. Until yesterday. Misao really did bring me back to reality. Misao, I just wanted you to know, thank you and . .if you would forgive me, I would like to ask you to be to first person I will love in 7 years."_

'Oh Aoshi!'thought Misao then started crying happy tears. "You fool, I'd be glad to."

The whole class: "Awww. ."

(Bell rings) "Okay class, that is it for today. Thank you Kaoru and Aoshi for those wonderful report. But please, no more mushy gushy stuff. Class dismissed."said Mr. Kamadeki.

Walking in the halls, Kaoru saw Megumi walk up to Kenshin. 'Well, at least I tried.' she thought. 'Mission, terminated.' She then saw Aoshi and Misao walking hand in hand. 'Good for them . .I'm happy for them.' She then walked out of the school, not a single thought of anything. All she wanted to do was go home, put on sad music, and stare into blank space.

Meanwhile, what Kenshin and Megumi are doing.

"Kenshin you fool! Can't you see Kaoru loves you?! Do you need a reality check or something?!"she shouted.

"What?"was Kenshin's reply.

"She practically poured her heart out to you and you. .you don't even say anything to her!"Megumi shouted again.

Kenshin had no reply this Megumi's ranting. Seeing that he didn't, Megumi did the only thing she wanted to do right then. She slapped Kenshin right on his left cheek.

Kenshin, rubbing the soar spot came back to reality. "Its too late now."he said softly.

"Its never too late! Tell you what, tomorrow is our cheer competition.. Go! I'll give you directions."said Megumi then took out a piece of paper and scribbled some directions.

"Th. .thank you Megumi,"said Kenshin while clutching the piece of paper tightly.

"Anytime,"Megumi said then walked out the school door. 'Next stop, Kaoru's house.'

  


_At Kaoru's house_

  


"Hello Megumi!"greeted Mrs. Kamiya. "I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you? Do you want me to get Kaoru? She's up in her room."

"Oh, I'm good Mrs. Kamiya. No you don't have to. I'll be quick so if you don't mind, I'll go up to her room and drop her a few lines,"replied Megumi.

"Okay, you do that,"said Mrs. Kamiya then signaled for Megumi to come in.

_Kaoru's room_

  


_ If only you could see. .the tears. .and the world you left behind. .if only you could hear. .my heart. .just one more time. . _

Kaoru just layed on her bed staring into the ceiling as that song was playing.

"Kaoru!"said Megumi while walking in.

Kaoru only lifted her head slowly to see who it was. "Hi."she said weakly.

"Kaoru! The competition is tomorrow,"said Megumi softly.

"I'm not going,"Kaoru replied softly.

"You know, there's nothing going on between me and Kenshin. ."trailed Megumi.

"I don't care. You can have him,"said Kaoru.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself! Your attitude is uncalled for!"shouted Megumi.

"I don't care,"Kaoru said again.

"Well you should care,"said Megumi. "Go to the competition tomorrow."

"I don't want to,"said Kaoru.

"DO IT,"said Megumi.

"Who do you think you are?! My mother?!"

"NO but I am your friend! And your friend is telling you to go to the fucking competition!"

"Friends huh? Friends don't steal friend's . ."

"If you would have opened your mouth and said something then I bet I would have backed off Kaoru!!"

After that sentence was said, there was a long pause.

"Just go to the competition. If not for me, for a special someone."said Megumi softly then walked out the door.


	10. What can I say? Finalê

'What does she mean a special someone?'Kaoru asked herself. "Should I go or should I not go. .I really don't feel like it right now. Stupid song, making me sadder; she referred to the song that was playing all that time. _If only you could see. .the tears. .and the world you left behind, if only you could hear. .my heart. .just one more time. .cuz even when I close. .my eyes. .there's an angelic face, and once again I come to realize. .the greatest lost of my life. ._

  


_The next day, The big Year Round Cheer Competition_

  


"Hey Megumi,"greeted Misao.

"Hey Misao,"replied Megumi. Both girls were in their cheer uniforms which were two parts, the top was white with two strips that were diagonal and the bottom was a shirt (traditional cheerleading skirt) that was a deep colored blue. Their hair were tied up in ribbons.

"Is Kaoru coming?"Misao asked softly.

"I don't know. And there's one thing I've been meaning to say to the both of you guys. I'm really sorry. I guess too much flirting isn't good. I acted like a slut didn't I."

"Well. .yes you did and you made Kaoru very jealous. Even though I blame part of it on Kaoru for not even speaking up about."

"Yeah. ., is that Soujiro?"said Megumi who was pointing to someone in the crowd. 

"Yeah it is! He's in the front row too,"said Misao who waved at him.

"What's he doing here?"asked Megumi.

"Don't know but I think he might be here to cheer us on?"

"Don't look now but there is that big rooster head,"said Megumi who pointed to Sano who was also in the front row. He was sitting next to a girl. "Oh, he has a new girlfriend already. If I didn't know better, I'd think that was Yumi!"

"What? That big fat idiot,"said Misao then rolled her eyes. What worried her more was Kaoru though. 'Where could she be?' "KAORU!!"she screamed as she spotted Kaoru walking towards their way wearing her cheer outfit also. "You made it!!"

"Yeah,"replied Kaoru quietly. "Megumi, why did you want me to come here?"

"Because. .you'll find out. Glad to see you Kaoru. I'm sorry for the way I acted a long time ago. ."

"Its okay,"replied Kaoru.

"Good,"said Megumi.

"We're up in 2 more minutes,"said the Coach.

"Okay,"replied the whole squad then they did their last stretches and went over the moves.

"Okay, I want everyone out on that stadium. We play to have fun and if possible, to win. Are you with me!?"shouted the Coach.

"Yes ma'am!"replied the whole squad who were all hyper and pumped.

Kaoru on the other hand didn't feel that hyper or jumpy at all. 'Minus well get it over with.'she thought as she finished tying her shoe laces. She was the last one they needed to go out in the field. "Oh, forgot to get my gloves,"she said then turned around to get them. She didn't expect what she was going to see though. . "Kenshin?"

"Yeah,"said Kenshin the chuckled.

"What are you doing back here?"asked Kaoru whose voice was really really soft right then that Kenshin could barely make out what she was saying.

"I wanted to tell you . .that I . .I . ."trailed Kenshin but he couldn't get the guts to say the next 2 words.

"I know, okay? I don't care if you go out with Megumi or any other girl, in fact, it makes no difference to me! I bet that my silly crush on you was only a silly little crush and if even if it were real, you wouldn't return my feelings so I don't want to get h. ." she trailed as Kenshin quieted her down as he put his lips on hers.

"I do love you,"he said as they finally let go.

"Dido,"whispered Kaoru. 

"CALLING KAMIYA KAORU TO THE STADIUM!!"the voice boomed.

"Oh crap,"said Kaoru then ran out.

"Good. ."said Kenshin then left to the benches that seated more then a thousand people to cheer Kaoru's team on.

  


Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao's squad didn't win first place but second place. "Second place is always great!"said Misao. The team really was glad that they got second place because it was fun. Really fun. That and they not only competed against Nakumura's squad but a hundred other schools.

  


Kenshin and Kaoru hit it off pretty well. 'In the beginning, I really did fall for Kenshin, I was just too shallow to realize it.'Kaoru thought. Megumi and Soujiro got together pretty soon. They were a perfect match despite their heights. Aoshi and Misao? No need to say anything for them. 

  


This story has been written to tell you all that looks are just another shallow way to judge people. You hear this millions of times and it does get tiring but it is true. Very true.

  


A happy ending to us all. . .


End file.
